


Completion

by kindkit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings and metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for the series finale.

He falls on top of Blake, face to his still and blood-wet chest. A lovers' posture. This is the closest they've ever come to it. This bad metaphor, this false translation.

Or maybe the love he feels (that's what he started calling it after Blake was gone, _love_) has always been a metaphor for this.

There's nothing more perfect than death. Pure arrival, without the morning after's grey normality and queasy regrets.

"Finish him," someone says.

_Use my gun_, Avon would beg if he could breathe to speak. _Let me feel what I did to him. Let me finally know_.


End file.
